


Incomprehension

by LtHargrove



Category: Phoenix Point (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Medical Examination, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtHargrove/pseuds/LtHargrove
Summary: Dr. Vesna Jugovac is about to interview her first patient infected with the Pandora Virus.





	Incomprehension

    Gemma is helping me to seal the coveralls. I've faced many challenges during my career, but dealing with contagious patients is something new. Although some of my colleagues dealt with Pandora Virus outbreaks before, I had nothing to do with it directly. When I learnt expertise in my field might be needed I didn't hesitate to help, but I'm slightly worried. Some Samudr victims did experience auditory and visual hallucinations, often tied to seeing spiral patterns, but the new strain provokes worse mental issues. Some patients frantically try to avoid contact with others and react with aggression to treatment. This suit is making me sweat and I feel uncomfortable. I raise my eyes towards my today's partner and ask:

\- I can't imagine how you do this every day.  
\- You'll get used to it. I had it worse in India with the MSF, if that helps.      
\- Right. So, the patient is Hrvoy Smojlanović, 45 years old, an accountant, escaped quarantine in Makarska, was caught three days     later and had to be pacified. Have I missed anything?      
\- They found him swimming in the sea.  
\- Was he hiding on a beach?  
\- The Coast Guard picked him up 100 meters from the shore. His wife said it's impossible because he can hardly run to catch a bus, let     alone swim that far.  
\- He must have been under great duress to do such a thing. Take care to not agitate the patient. No raised voice, no sudden moves. So, shall we?

I don't know what to expect.

We enter the quarantine zone and go to Hrvoy's isolation. Luka and Pribislav are guarding the hallway. They're here in case something goes wrong. The room is brightly lit, bleached white light giving it a sterile feel. The man is lying on a raised bed in the centre. His skin is pale brown, his arms covered in scale-like scabs. I notice the restraints on his limbs and can't help thinking he looks repugnant. He should be recovering from sedation by now. I approach him slowly. He's not asleep, but he didn't notice us. I prepare to greet him

\- Hello!

I say in a mellow voice. I realize it might be difficult to establish a connection. Our suits stop microbes, but don't evoke trust. It's often hard enough to gain someone's trust in safe walls of a clinic without those. The patient slowly turns his head and stares at me.

\- Hello. I'm Vesna. Who are you?

There is no response aside from an empty gaze.

\- Do you understand what I'm saying?

Nothing. I'd say the patient is in stupor, but... I feel uneasy. As if something at the bottom of his retina was observing me.

\- I'll change the drop-in – Gemma mumbles into my ear as she begins her work.

\- Could you please blink twice if you can hear me?

Perhaps I'll have to visit later... or not. The patient is responding. I pull up a chair from next to the wall and sit down within arm's reach.

\- Thank you. Would you feel comfortable if I asked you more questions now?

He's... it took him a moment to answer, but he's coming back.

-Okay then. When the answer is "no", blink only once. Could you do that for me now?

He blinks.

\- Great. Is your name Hrvoy?

...no reaction...He blinks twice.

\- Hello, Hrvoy. I'm doctor Vesna Jugovac and this is doctor Cassano. She's making sure you are getting your medicine.

He wiggles unexpectedly. He must be afraid of receiving drugs. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder.

\- Hey there. We're not going to hurt you, Hrvoy, these medicines won't     harm you. Don't be scared.

His expression changes. He stares at me again... the virus must have done something to his eyes. He finally blinks twice.

\- Alright. Now, I know you were immobilized for safety reasons, but – when I clap my hands, try to raise your ** _left_** hand. Are you ready?

 _Clap._ He moves his hand.

\- Good, now when I clap my hands twice, raise your **_right_** hand. Ready?

 _ClapClap._ He moves his right hand.

\- This time you'll have to raise one hand or the other, the cues are     the same.

 _Clap._ Correct reaction. _ClapClap._ Correct. _ClapClap._ Yes. _Clap. Clap. ClapClap._ Can't truly tell due to the restrains, but motory functions seem normal. It'd be nice to achieve verbal communication before we move on to checking cognition…

\- You did excellent. Next, I need to know one thing. Can you talk, Hrvoy?

He blinks twice, fast. That's…

\- Oh. Could you say something then, please?

He... groans quietly? It's a weird sound I've never heard before.

\- I'll get him some water, his throat must be very sore.

Gemma goes to the back of the room and returns with a one-use plastic cup. She carefully lets the man drink. They're done. I ask:

\- What was the thing you wanted to tell us?

He growls again...and screeches... but he's calm. He remains there, sitting in his bed, gazing at me as if he wanted to reach unto my soul. His enunciation doesn't sound like Croat at all, although there is some... coherence... in this jumbled…

The prosody of his speech claws its way into my brain, leaving gooseflesh along my spine. The vowels are elongated, the consonants grating and guttural. I can pick out a few recurring syllabes... this is impossible. It's too coherent for mad ramblings. Gemma is just standing there, I hear our backup rushing in behind me to see what is going on. Hrvoy, or whatever the virus did to Hrvoy, is sitting just in front of us and talking to us in an unknown language.

The background check I did wasn't thorough, the patient was returned just an hour ago. Perhaps he speaks some Maghrebi or Middle Eastern tongue? I have a gut feeling this might be beyond me...

 

**Author's Note:**

> For official Phoenix Point fiction, read those:
> 
> https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv1/  
>  https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv2/  
>  https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv3/  
>  https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv4/  
>  https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv5/  
>  https://phoenixpoint.info/downloads/bv6/
> 
> Special thanks to Allen Stroud for putting up with many weird and specific lore questions we ask him on Discord.


End file.
